cuttingboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven
Seasons 1-10 Melissa's Steamed Mussels & White Bean Ragoût.png|1.01 Michael's Tarragon Gnocchi with Pepperoncini Butter.png|1.02 Sandy's Duck a L'orange with Potatoes.png|1.03 Jonathon's Moroccan Spiced Turkey with Turnip & Onion Gratin.png|1.04 Luis's Scallops with Sautéed Collards.png|1.05 Klaus's Surf N' Turf.png|1.06 Lior's Char on a Trip down South.png|1.07 Andre's Mediterranean Slider.png|1.08 James's Open-Face Poblano Pork Burger .png|1.09 King's Pan-Roasted Bass with Rice.png|1.10 Ed's Braised Beef Shoulder & Fried Pickles.png|1.11 David's Granola Spiced Calamari with Bacon Wilted Chard.png|1.12 Lucas's Mofongo Stuffed Chicken Thigh with Gastrique.png|1.13 Ross's Red Snapper & Parsley Root Salad.jpg|2.01 David's Cashew Crusted Monkfish & Artichoke Barigoule.jpg|2.02 John's Bison Pot Roast.jpg|2.03 Julio's Flounder with Fumet & Grilled Bok Choy.jpg|2.04 Roshni's Curried Trout with Pilaf & Raita.jpg|2.05 Tyler's Lamb with Creamy Grits & Pea Salad.png|2.06 Joe's Flank Steak with Goat Cheese Hash.jpg|2.07 Cody's Chicken Breast with Soft Polenta.jpg|2.08 Diane's Knockwurst & Ratatouille.jpg|2.09 Sandy's Guava Glazed Quail with Noodles & Chopsticks.jpg|2.10 James's Southern Chicken & Apple Sausage.png|2.11 Einat's Bluefish with Asian Papaya Salad.png|2.12 John's Roasted Pork with Taro Purée.png|2.13 Jeremy's Umeboshi & Miso Marinated Shrimp.png|3.01 Angie's Pork Kabob with Cream Sauce.png|3.02 Joe's Tenderloin with Gruyere Crust & Mango Sauce.png|3.03 Jason's Turkey Duo.png|3.04 Malik's Gouda & Potato Crusted Mahi-Mahi.png|3.05 Luisa's Pan-Seared Cod with Chorizo Chickpea Stew.png|3.06 Lola's Bacon Wrapped Scallops with "Tapenade".png|3.07 Katie's Bass Pancake with Garden Salad.png|3.08 Justin's Tempura-Fried Catfish with Horseradish Mayo.png|3.09 Pnina's Ostrich with Braised Peas & Bananas.png|3.10 Arvin's Roasted Pork with Buttermilk & Jackfruit Sauce.png|3.11 Andres's Lamb with Celery Root 3 Ways.png|3.12 Bradley's Raw Mackerel & Noodle Bowl.png|3.13 Mario's Tortilla Crusted Hamachi with Beets 3 Ways.png|4.01 Mackenzie's Chianti Roasted Rabbit & Red Wine Fruit Sauce.png|4.02 Brian's Horseradish Oatmeal with Goat & Snap Pea Gel.png|4.03 Kristen's Grilled & Braised Pork with Pan-Seared Kale.png|4.04 Michael's Seared Deckle with Hibiscus Madeira Sauce.png|4.05 Mark's Wasabi Spiced Turbot with Purple Potato Purée.png|4.06 Ricardo's Venison with Juniper Berry Sauce.png|4.07 Jeremy's Squab Breast with "Grilled Cheese".png|4.08 Ryan's Cuttlefish Linguini.png|4.09 Guillaume's Lamb Tagine with Stilton Edamame.png|4.10 Son's Madras Roasted Tenderloin with Eggplant Cherry Compote.png|4.11 Lance's Bread Crusted Skate with Beurre Fondue.png|4.12 Deborah's Deconstructed Pork Burger.png|4.13 Matthew's Pan-Roasted Branzino with Jicama Rösti.png|5.01 Ric's Jerk Quail with Beans & Rice.png|5.02 Yoanne's Beef Tagliata with Caramelized Artichokes.png|5.03 Janine's Scallops with Quinoa & Plum Cream Sauce.png|5.04 Mackenzie's Dorade with Sautéed Beets & Potatoes.png|5.05 Marc's Pan-Roasted Alligator & Ginger Beer Vinaigrette.png|5.06 Michael's Crusted Chicken with Sea Urchin Beurre Blanc.png|5.07 Mario's Elk with Chocolate-Hazelnut Bordelaise.png|5.08 Jason's Rack of Boar with Gremolata.jpg|5.09 Marja's Drunken Chicken.png|5.10 Milton's Pheasant & Carrot Ginger Purée.png|5.11 Wade's Goose Two Ways.png|5.12 Merlin's Flank Steak with Red Wine Reduction.png|5.13 Sean's Yuzu Poached Crab Legs.jpg|6.01 Samantha's Coconut Cod Linguine.jpg|6.02 Lauren's Cornish Hen Breast & Gruyère Crouton.jpg|6.03 Marcellus's Asian-Style Ribs with Sunchoke Purée.jpg|6.04 James's Deckle of Beef with Parsnip Purée.png|6.05 Eric's Ostrich with Juniper-Schnapps Sauce.jpg|6.06 Brad's Herb Roasted Partridge with Karela Salad.png|6.07 Robert's Venison with Potatoes & Red Wine Sauce.png|6.08 Nate's Poached Cobia with Chipotle Vinaigrette.png|6.09 Aarón's Duck Breast & Ancho Chili Sauce.png|6.10 Nate's Goat Duo with Risotto.png|6.11 Joel's Beef Fennel Milanese.png|6.12 Tryg's Grilled Steak with "Hot Chocolate".png|7.01 Wayne's Duck Breast with Adzuki Purée.png|7.02 Monica's Pan-Roasted Elk with Braised Mallow.png|7.03 Tom's Wild Boar Chop with Southern BBQ Sauce.png|7.04 Judson's Grilled Eel with Mezcal Cream Sauce.png|7.05 Heather's Porcini Crusted Snapper with Purple Chips.png|7.06 Chris's Rabbit with Lemon Gastrique.png|7.07 Jonathan's Cuttlefish En Croûte.png|7.08 James's Lamb Fajita with White Anchovy Tacos.png|7.09 Ronaldo's Halibut with Chicarron.png|7.10 Cris's Frog Legs with Hash & Sea Bean Potatoes.png|8.01 Andy's Chia Crusted Pork with Caramelized Apples.png|8.02 Deirdre's Quail Legs with Grits.jpg|8.03 Yoanne's Lamb Heart Provençal.jpg|8.04 Tina's Turbot with Broth and Farina.jpg|8.05 Steve's Turducken Hash.png|8.06 Jonny's Scottadito Italiana.png|8.07 Jennifer's Rare Seared Shrimp.jpg|8.08 Christopher's Scallops with Andouille Cream.jpg|8.09 Wade's Antelope Rack.png|9.01 Danielle's Fried Tuna Belly.png|9.02 Lauren's Poached Tilefish with Squid Ink Penne.png|9.03 Eric's Poached Wreck Fish with Green Tomato Salsa.png|9.04 Lauren's Suckling Pig Chilequiles.png|9.05 Ronnie's Pork Shoulder with Yam Mash.png|9.06 Gina's Glazed Wild Boar with Bean Stew.png|9.07 Adrianne's Caribbean Chicken Fricasée.png|9.08 Jackie's Barramundi with Sun-Dried Tomato Polenta.png|9.09 Sonia's Vadouvan Cod with Cucumber Salsa & Ancho Polenta.png|9.10 Kate's Mustard Greens Stuffed Yak with Rice Noodles & Purple Potatoes.png|9.11 Megan's Duck Breast with Radicchio Mango Salad.png|9.12 Cheryl's Chicken & Collard Penne.jpg|9.13 Holly's Rabbit & Malanga Coco Purée.jpg|10.01 David's Cashew Crusted Chicken Steak.jpg|10.02 Giorgio's BBQ Squab.jpg|10.03 Jay's Espresso-Rubbed Rib-Eye with Goat Cheese Sauce.png|10.04 Dan's Blue Foot Chicken Stew.jpg|10.05 Sammy's Grilled Lamb Stir-Fry.jpg|10.06 Dewey's Red Mullet & Glazed Haricot Verts.jpg|10.07 Virginia's Braised Short Ribs & Pickled Onion.jpg|10.08 Marc's Octopus Pomodoro.png|10.09 Marcela's Tripe Tostada.png|10.10 Vic's Blackened Steak & Hash.jpg|10.11 Marc's Pork with White Bean Ragoût.jpg|10.12 Jeffrey's Bonito Broth & Couscous.jpg|10.13 Seasons 11-20 Jeremiah's Turkey Pot Pie.png|11.01 Frederik's Skirt Steak & Yuca Croquettes.jpg|11.02 Sean's Liver with Radicchio Sea Bean Salad.png|11.03 Dani's Bass with Caul Fat Sausage Sausage.png|11.04 Noureddine's Tagra with Avocado Compote.png|11.05 Jeff's Tempura Pot Roast with Fried Rice.png|11.06 Kenny's Italian Surf & Turf with Toast.png|11.07 Shanna's Lutefisk Cake.jpg|11.08 Paul's Seared Bison with "Award-Winning" Salad.png|11.09 David's Lamb Meatballs with Stilton Cream Sauce.jpg|11.10 Miguel's Coffee & Chocolate Goat Chop with Blueberry Sauce.png|11.11 Kenneth's Mutton & Lyonnaise Potatoes.jpg|11.12 William's Fortune Cookie Crusted Branzino.jpg|11.13 Steve's Pan-Roasted Duck Breast with BBQ Sauce.png|12.01 Christina's Marinated Chateaubriand with Chocolate Tomato Sauce.png|12.02 Derek's Sous Vide Sablefish with Breaded Eggplant.png|12.03 John's Roasted Pork with Spaetzle.png|12.04 Zoe's Lamb Fritter with Shakshouka & Tzatziki.png|12.05 Cody's Catfish Stew with Chard & Crostini.png|12.06 Joe's Marinated Bistec with Chile Guajillo Gastrique.png|12.07 Mike's Grilled Lobster with Lemonade Meuniere.png|12.08 Gason's Tilefish with Cheesy Potatoes.png|12.09 Beni's Sofrito Meatloaf with Cardoon Ketchup Sauce.png|12.10 Tony's Pan-Roasted Striped Bass with Arugula Purée.png|12.11 Danushka's Marinated Lamb with Rutabaga Mash.png|12.12 Quentin's Flank Steak with Crosnes 2 Ways.png|12.13 Ray's Halibut with Sauerkraut BBQ Sauce.png|12.14 Sam's Island Boar.png|12.15 Timothy's Rabbit Loin with Sweet Savory Compote.png|12.16 Rick's West Surf & Turf.png|12.17 Sam's Truffle-Yaki with Bok Choy.png|12.18 Melissa's Black Chicken Coq au Vin.png|13.01 Gianfranco's Quail & Taro Root Risotto.jpg|13.02 Robert's Liver with White Bean Purée.jpg|13.03 Grace's Spiced Venison with Chickpeas & Cauliflower.png|13.04 Noah's Pan-Roasted Chicken with Sweet Potato Purée.png|13.05 Brack's Cornish Hen with Celeriac Purée.png|13.06 Phil's Moroccan City Chicken.jpg|13.07 Jimmy's Grilled Partridge & Kale.jpg|13.08 Saul's Guajillo Goat with Huitlacoche Purée.png|13.09 Chris's Pork Surf & Turf.png|13.10 Michael's Ostrich with Blueberry Wine Reduction.png|13.11 Gwen's Boar with Grilled Nopales & Roasted Potatoes.png|13.12 Lynette's Creole Smothered Pork.jpg|13.13 Kenneth's Fish Head Cake & Velouté.png|14.01 Vinson's Herb Basted Squab with Quinoa.png|14.02 Corwin's Buttermilk Fried Frog Legs.png|14.03 Jean-Louis's Calf Liver Sauté.png|14.04 Jun's Abalone Noodle Broth.png|14.05 Jason's Seared Beef Salad with Potato Croquette.png|14.06 Jamie's Halibut with Chorizo & Spinach Ragoût.png|14.07 Cara's Braised Pork with Fried Duck Tongue Salad.png|14.08 Gabriele's Venison Bolognese.jpg|14.09 Richard's Braised Oxtail with Fruit Cocktail.jpg|14.10 Amanda's Roasted Capon with Crostini.jpg|14.11 Joey's Skirt Steak with Matzo Bits.jpg|14.12 Laila's Suckling Goat & Farro.jpg|14.13 Bruce's Arctic Char with Fish Fumet.png|15.01 Rouha's Striped Bass with Pink Bean Purée.png|15.02 Maiki's Spice-Crusted Duo of Beef with Beer Sauce.png|15.03 Charles's Congee with Bourbon Raisins.png|15.04 Judy's Grilled Goat with Survival Candy Sauce.png|15.05 Luke's Pan-Roasted Skirt Steak with Roasted Mushrooms.png|15.06 Kurt's Braised Lamb Fries with Mozzarella.png|15.07 Rique's Seared Pork Chop with Broccoli Rabe Purée.png|15.08 Geter's Popcorn Dusted Sea Bass with Deep-Fried Belly.png|15.09 Rich's Tempeh Steak with Italian Salsa Verde.png|15.10 Chris's Grilled Shrimp with Cauliflower Two Ways.png|15.11 Chris's Seared Black Cod with Polenta & Fish Broth.png|15.12 Heidi's Mom's Stacked Meatloaf.png|15.13 Sevan's Lamb Loin with Toban Djan Aioli.png|16.01 Erik's Capon with Okra & Chickpeas.png|16.02 Tara's Cheese Crusted Steak with Chocolate Bread Sauce.png|16.03 Terri's Fried Sweetbreads with Potato Pancake.png|16.04 Sal's Linguini Mare e Monti.png|16.05 Mikey's Goat Stir-Fry with Sautéed Potatoes.png|16.06 Cathy's Mediterranean-Style Dorado.jpg|16.07 Madeline's Duck Breast with Cardoon Compote.jpg|16.08 Joey's Tip Cap with Cognac Green Bean Aioli.png|16.09 Mogan's Grilled Squid & Daikon with Bisque Sauce.png|16.10 Josie's Crab Chowder with Pickled Asparagus.png|16.11 Fiore's Honey Glazed Turkey Breast with Brussels Sprouts.png|16.12 Katsuji's Lamb "Mole".png|16.13 Teri's Wagyu Steak with Broccoli Purée.png|17.01 Hop's Baked Halibut with Nuoc Cham.jpg|17.02 Parind's Mediterranean-American Taco.jpg|17.03 Pedro's Scallops & Scalloped Potatoes.jpg|17.04 Natalie's Beef Medallions with Creamed Spinach.jpg|17.05 Eric's Fried Chicken Leg with Napa Cabbage Salad.png|17.06 Joyce's Tempura Lobster with Lobster Hash.png|17.07 Jason's German Chocolate Mole Ribs with Cucumber Tomato Salad.png|17.08 Jared's Grilled Quail with Turnips & Lentils.png|17.09 John's Fried Chicken "Ferris Wheel".png|17.10 Antonio's Veal Chop with "Lasagna".png|17.11 Jeff's Cumin-Crusted Parrot Fish & Chayote Slaw.png|17.12 Sean's Pan-Seared Trout with Smashed Potatoes.png|17.13 Kristen's Lamb Stuffed Zucchini Blossoms.png|18.01 Phillip's Fried Quail with White Chocolate Emulsion.png|18.02 Hunter's Filet with Fried Heirloom Tomato Salad.png|18.03 Richard's Boar Chop with Ghost Chili.jpg|18.04 Maxcel's Venison with Watercress Coulis.png|18.05 Alex's Squid Trio.png|18.06 Damon's Chicken "Mole" with Charred Green Onion.png|18.07 Evelyn's 50-50 Burger with Turmeric & Quail Egg Aioli.png|18.08 Lauren's Beef Tips with Haricot Vert & Beer Sauce.png|18.09 Germano's Rabbit & Artichoke Pizza with Sautéed Chard.png|18.10 Peter's Pork Loin with Cherry Glaze & Kimchi Eggs.png|18.11 Jennifer's Mustard Crusted Lamb with Grilled Eggplant.png|18.12 George's Halibut with Herbed Cheese Potatoes.png|18.13 Patrick's Chicken Sausage with Paella Risotto.png|19.01 Jackie's Tikka Masala Bolognese with Malfatti.png|19.02 Michael's Red Snapper with Fumet & Salsa.png|19.03 Elda's Stuffed Mushroom with Green Beans.png|19.04 Audia's Lamb Curry with Blueberry Sauce.png|19.05 Sunny's Tilapia con Tostones with Ajo Sauce.png|19.06 Rose's Grilled Chicken Breast with Pumpkin Rosemary Cream Sauce.png|19.07 Herb's Seared Lamb with Rice Noodles & Peanut Sauce.png|19.08 Greg's Turkey Alfredo with Root Vegetables.png|19.09 Lou's Marinated Hanger Steak with Pizza Romesco.png|19.10 Robert's Poulet a la Poppers with Blue Cheese Butter.png|19.11 Peter's Boiled Lobster Tail with Sautéed Radishes.png|19.12 Brandi's Wontons with Veal Demi-Glace Gravy.png|19.13 Joe's Grilled John Dory with Spicy Apple Slaw.png|20.01 Cris's Carne Asada y Papas con Rajas.png|20.02 Patti's Emu Two Ways with Rice Noodles & Pasties.png|20.03 Jonathan's Bluefish with Bacon, Pear, and Mushroom.png|20.04 Vinny's Pan-Seared Swai with Root Vegetables.png|20.05 Jeremy's Seared Monkfish with Broth & Pickles.png|20.06 Todd's Beef Kidneys with Red & Purple Potatoes.png|20.07 Aaron's Seared Rocky Mountain Oysters with Cola Pomegranate Reductino.png|20.08 Samia's Seared Goat Chops with Quince Sauce.png|20.09 Drew's Branzino with Three Sauces.png|20.10 Gilbert's Pork Chop with Sombrero Pasta Salad.png|20.11 Mike's Deconstructed Baked Potato with Asparagus.png|20.12 Elderoy's Pan-Roasted Shrimp with Pickled Onions.png|20.13 Seasons 21-30 James's Pork Taco with Kabob Sauce.png|21.01 Christopher's Pan-Seared Chicken with Fried Pizza Dough.png|21.02 Alluette's Soda Glazed Ham with Sautéed Spinach.png|21.03 Ashley's Pan-Seared Mahi-Mahi with Orange.png|21.04 Dante's Frog Leg Mafaldine with Bok Choy Cream Sauce.png|21.05 Max's Bacon Crusted Hen with Red Wine Mushrooms.png|21.06 Jake's Seared Buffalo with Red Wine Couscous.png|21.07 Jason's Seared Antelope with Sautéed Asparagus.png|21.08 Lauren's Squab & Dirty Rice with Feta Shmear.png|21.09 Elda's Jalapeño Crusted Wagyu Steak with Greenery Salad.png|21.10 Robbie's Grilled Lamb with Asparagus & Red Wine Sauce.png|21.11 Brandi's Pork Chops & Applesauce with Bacon Bean Purée.png|21.12 Laila's Steamed Bun Pancake with Pork.jpg|21.13 Stephanie's Sautéed Heart with Dirt Pudding.png|22.01 Marc's Turkey Meatballs with Corn Flan.png|22.02 Eva's Boar Meatballs over Rice with Fried Okra.png|22.03 Katie's Holiday Shepherd's Pie.png|22.04 Melissa's Abstract Wild Boar with Pattypan Caperberry Purée.png|22.05 Aaron's Goat Ragoût with Lyonnaise Potatoes.png|22.06 Stacey's Seared Flank Steak with Italian Salsa Verde.png|22.07 Geraldine's Fried Branzino with Lentil Mostarda Stew.png|22.08 Andrew's Pan-Roasted Monkfish with Beef Jerky & Vindaloo Cream.png|22.09 Adam's Fast Food Fideos with Eggplant.png|22.10 Travis' Deconstrusted Lobster with Creamed Kale.png|22.11 Tim's Spice Crusted Hanger Steak with Braised Favas & Gratin.png|22.12 Thiago's Grilled Chateaubriand with Cheese Palmier.png|22.13 Sarah's Duck Breast Sandwich with Champagne Mustard Sauce.png|23.01 Catherine's Open-Face Pepper Steak Sandwich.png|23.02 Josh's Vietnamese Gyro with Pickled Mango Licorice.png|23.03 Bradley's Braised Chicken with White Wine Ice Cream Jus.png|23.04 Taylor's Grilled Ribs in Pepper Vinegar Sauce.png|23.05 Paul & Jen's Soft-Shell Crab with Sweet Potato Purée & Passion Fruit Vinaigrette.png|23.06 Richard's Pulled Chicken Tortilla with Radicchio Apple Slaw.png|23.07 Tommy's Quail with Chermoula Squash.png|23.08 Megan's Butifarra with Chocolate Blue Cheese Sauce.png|23.09 Emily's Macaroni Crusted Beef Tongue with Warm Salad.png|23.10 Marc's Frittata with Insalata di Jardino & Tomato Sauce.png|23.11 Silvia's British Meat Pie with Gremolata.png|23.12 Jose's Raclette Chicken Roulade with Celery Salad.png|23.13 Stephen's Trash Fish with Gnocchi & Fried Vermicelli.png|24.01 Ryan's Buffalo Meatballs with Carrots Two Ways.png|24.02 Madison's Crusted Hamachi with Salsa Verde.png|24.03 Mary Sue's Sweetbreads with Artichoke Escabeche & Potatoes.png|24.04 Antonia's Lamb Ragoût with Gnudi.png|24.05 Jet's Beef Donburi with Espresso Lime Dashi.png|24.06 Jet's Seafood Curry Soup with Uni Toast.png|24.07 Alex's Beer Marinated Skirt Steak with Broccoli Purée.png|24.08 Michell's Meatballs with Chocolate Tomato Sauce.png|24.09 Brian's Carne Asada Tacos with Black Beans.png|24.10 Gabriele's Penne Mi Cicchetti.png|24.11 Fred's Bangers & Mash Fritter with Pickled Cucumber.png|24.12 Kelly's Lamb with Chickpea Arugula Salad.png|24.13 Chris's Peppered Cowboy Steak with Cherry Scalloped Potatoes.png|24.14 Matty's Mesquite Seared Elk with Deviled Egg Hollandaise.png|24.15 Harry's Smoked Lobster with Grilled Potatoes & Sausage.png|24.16 Ash's Fish & Grits with Galia Melon Salsa.png|24.17 Angie's Applewood-Smoked Goat with Kokoretsi Spread.png|24.18 Jackée's Celery Steak avec Cilantro.png|25.01 Aaron's Abalone Curry Sauce with Beef Stick & Snack Cake Meatball.png|25.02 Max's Korean BBQ Ribs with Napa Cabbage Slaw.png|25.03 Joe's Mexican Inspired Mac & Cheese.png|25.04 Alex's Pan-Seared Sea Bass with Saffron Broth.png|25.05 Bonnie's Sautéed Turkey Slices with Warm Fruit Salad.png|25.06 Lucerno's Deconstructed Chile Campesino with Jelly Bean Crema Fresca.png|25.12 Deborah's Breaded Schnitzel with Roasted Turnips.png|25.13 Jasmin's Twice Champagne Truffle with Cookie Spread Dust.png|26.01 Celinda's Lobster Cakes with Squid Ink Pasta & Brussels Sprouts.png|26.02 John's Breaded Chicken with Fresh Salad.png|26.05 Gena and Mara's Red Curry with Sour Cream.png|26.06 Leah's American-Style Fried Rice with Strawberry Dipping Sauce.png|26.08 Raffaele's White Porchetta Ragu with Catalan Crème Gnocchi.png|27.01 Charles's Teff Paste with Bulgogi & Dashi Bone Broth.png|27.02 Rocco's Steakhouse Goat Chops.png|27.07 Danika's Lamb Meat Sauce with Bitter Melon Vinaigrette.png|27.08 JR's Asian Cube Steak with Pancetta Dusted Grits.png|27.09 Jase's Hen Two Ways with Purple Potato Cake.png|27.10 Jenn's Mac n Cheese Crusted Steak with Brussels Sprouts & Peppers.png|27.11 Gray's Back Bacon Roulade with Fried Back Bacon.png|27.13 Daniel's Poached Grouper with Spiced Lentils.png|28.01 Thiago's Sautéed Kidneys with Beets Three Ways.png|28.02 Adam's Pan-Seared Boar with Sautéed Potatoes.png|28.04 Adam's Lamb Ragù with Blue Cheese Cream.png|28.05 Sean's Stuffed Quail with Faux Membrillo & Marinated Chinese Okra.png|28.07 Junior's Pan-Seared Marlin with Chocolate Kale.png|28.08 Mike's Pan-Seared Alligator with Absinthe Oyster Pan Sauce.png|28.10 Mark's Sautéed Mackerel with Eggplant Caponata.png|28.11 Sara'a Baked Lamb Steak with Olive & Cheese Crostini.png|28.13 Daniel's Garlic Crusted Strip Loin with Clams in their own Sauce.png|28.18 Tyler's Fried Chicken Leg with Chili Roasted Potatoes.png|29.01 Tariq's Beer Marinated Ribs with Grilled Asparagus.png|29.04 Lyanna's Fried Calamari with Kusa Pasta.png|29.08 Eliana's Blackened Skirt Steak with Guaniale & Snap PEas.png|29.10 Kamryn's Japanese Inspired Steak with Crab Sauce.png|29.11 Joel's Pan-Roasted Dover Sole with Oyster Mushrooms & Spinach.png|29.13 Erica's Crispy Sea Bass with Blueberry Grappa Gastrique.png|30.01 Krista's Cripsy Sweetbreads with Pickled Daikon.png|30.02 Schwa's Seared Tenderloin with Salad.png|30.03 Heidi Rae's Wakame Tagliatelle Ramen.png|30.04 Alex's Fried Turkey with Kabocha Mash & Cranberry Sauce.png|30.06 Jenni's Grilled Venison with Brussels Sprouts.png|30.07 Matt's New York's Strip with Fried Black Eyed Peas.png|30.08 Seasons 31-present Demetrio's Pumpkin Swordish with Strawberry Olive Mostarda.png|31.01 Demetrio's Chorizo & Lamb Meatloaf with Beets Three Ways.png|31.03 Seis's Gratinée of King Crab with Bouillabaisse Sauce.png|31.05 Matt's Goat Duo with Prosecco Currant Sauce.png|31.07 Brother's Caramelized Goat with Apple Curry Chutney.png|31.11 Ivan's Oven-Roasted Mangalista with Maple Red Wine Sauce.png|31.12 Crystal's Open-Face Grilled Cheese with Vegetable Soup.png|31.13 Brian's Pan-Seared Lamb with Gummy Gastrique.png|31.17 Catherine's Sautéed Octopus with Poblano & Orange Pepper.png|31.18 Maria's Stuffed Eggplant with Greek Salad.png|31.19 Justin's Rack of Wild Boar with Quinoa & Burdock Purée.png|31.20 Adam's Seared Tuna Steak with Kombucha Pickled Cucumber .png|32.01 Christina's Fettuccine with Tomato & Chayote Ragout.png|32.02 Brooke's Pulled Pork with Chocolate BBQ Sauce.png|32.06 Ype's Chicken Fried Steak with Fried Brussels Sprouts.png|32.08 Val's Braised Hen with Sweet Pinto Beans.png|32.12 Josh's Seared Duck Breast with Crispy Onions.png|33.01 Heather's Herb-Crusted Coulotte with Burrata Tomato Salad.png|33.06 Megan's Bloody Mary Short Rib Steak with Sweet Heat Dressing.png|33.09 Gavin's Alton's Magnificent Meatball Ragù with Smoked Grebiche.png|34.01 Miguel's Cowboy Steak with Fried Egg.png|34.13 Andrew's Soup & Sandwich with Bok Choy & Broccoli.png|35.01 Jess's Mac n Cheese Stuffed Burger with Potato Chips.png|35.06 Michael's White Bean & Turkey Cassoulet with Baked Phyllo Ring.png|36.10 Adam's Meat & Potatoes with Horseradish Salad Cream.png|38.03 Category:Seven